Faithful Awakening
by forgetablelove
Summary: Saya awakens to a happy family waiting for her.. but something, or someone, is missing.


Saya Otonashi woke up in Okinawa City thirty years after she fell asleep on Kai's back

Saya Otonashi woke up in Okinawa City thirty years after she fell asleep on Kai's back. It was comforting to know her that she had been taken care of until her last night awake. Kai had been there. He was a friend, a brother… He was family. The twins were beautiful and happy. They were family, too. It took her only a few days to recall her past, unlike before when she forgot it for months. She figured it was probably Kai's presence that helped speed up her memory. He shared pictures, memories, and old feelings with her.

Her brother Kai who was an adult and a proud father of both the twins and his own children, was married to Mao. He had been married for ten years, and his family was his pride and joy. She could tell immediately that she could never picture him happier. His brown eyes held pure ecstasy.

Mao was happy, too. She was a proud mother. She seemed to take pleasure in showering the children with love and affection, including Diva's two daughters.

The girls… Saya couldn't see a hit of their mother, Diva, in the girls. They were happy and well-adjusted. They were normal humans, but they were Queens. At thirty, they seemed to have missed out in nothing in life including dances and kisses and more. But from what Kai said, they chose to take no Chevaliers. They wanted to live, but they wanted their bloodline to die with them.

Saya understood that more than anyone else could. But she was happy for them.

But looking around the room, full of loved ones, both old and new, she couldn't help but feel an ache in her chest. _He_ wasn't there. Haji had left the rose tired wit a blue ribbon at her resting place, but he hadn't even approached Kai. She wondered if he knew she was awake yet. The news of the rose didn't shock her, of course, but for the first few hours after her awakening, it gave her diluted hope that he'd be there sooner. They had so much to talk about, to discuss, to confess, to experience… with each other.

Haji was the only one she wanted to experience certain things with. He'd been by her side from the beginning. She knew though, that he'd be there when she was ready.

Moving through the door silently, she headed back up to her bedroom. In every place Kai and Mao had moved with their family, they had _always_ created a room for just her. "You were always part of our family," Kai had told her a few days ago, a small smile on his face.

Sitting down on the bed, she sighed and pulled her feet in front of her. Wrapping her arms around her legs, she sighed and rested her chin on her knees.

"Saya?"

She looked up and say Kai at her door, looking concerned. "Hi, Kai," she said quietly.

"Are you alright?" He didn't move from the door, but looked at her with caring.

"I'm fine." Saya smiled at him. It was an honest smile. She _was_ just fine. She was happy here.

"It's Haji, isn't it?" he asked, reading her so easily. "He'll be back. Before you know it, he'll be here, looking for you. He's been waiting for you for thirty years, and surely you can wait for him for a few more days if that's what it takes." Kai smiled at her, walking into the room to approach her.

"I know," she said in a quiet voice, "I just… wish he was here."

"He will be." Her brother sat down next to her, putting his arm around her in comfort. It felt a little strange to be hugging him now. He was older, wiser, and had lived a life that she didn't know of yet. He seemed different, but still the same. She found comfort in that.

Nodding, she smiled at him. Reaching in her pocket, she pulled out the pink key he had made her all those years before. "If you kept this for that many years, he'll be back too."

As she watched him with confusion, he took the key from her and grabbed the rose from her side table. Deftly, he transferred the ribbon from the dying rose to the key. "Have faith."

She agreed with a smile.

One of the twins came to the door, her face lit with happiness. "Someone's here to see you Saya!"

"See me?" Saya asked feeling confused. Who knew she would be here? That was even alive?

"Mom said you'd want to come down," the twin said. The girl was a pretty girl. She appeared no older than sixteen, but she was thirty. Saya knew this and so did Kai. But at the moment, she looked like she could really be just sixteen that she could really be just a teenager trying to pass along good news.

Sparing a quick glance at Kai, Saya got up and followed the girl back to the kitchen where everyone was gathered. He stood there.

The breath left her body immediately. She felt everything and everyone go still and fade into the background. Paralyzed by both shock and joy, she didn't move toward him. He moved toward her. Crossing the room in the gallant way he always did, he wrapped his arms around her.

"I told you I live for you," he whispered huskily in her ear. She felt herself collapse against him then, wrapping his arms around her and near tears. "I love you."

"Haji…" she breathed when he pulled away. Slowly, his lips met hers in their second real kiss.


End file.
